


One More Time(Rewrite)

by Otts486



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Allusions to Rolling Girl, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Robin/Cordelia, One Shot, Other, Severa is a sad girl that needs a hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, damnit do I love that song, it's only like one very insignificant line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otts486/pseuds/Otts486
Summary: Basically an extended version of Severa's A-support with her father now rewritten to be even sadder.





	One More Time(Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted this a couple of weeks ago but that one was really rough so I made some edits and decided to repost it.

“Now just apply the whetstone to the blade at an angle and then…” A clunk of metal rang into the air as the sword snapped in two. “Gah! Not again! That’s the fifth one that broke!” Severa tossed the broken sword to the side, “Nothing EVER goes right for me!”

 

A hefty sigh heaved from her lungs. It’s okay just try again. Maybe she held it at the wrong angle or perhaps she applied too much force. One more time just gotta try once more. She looked back at the shelf of swords. She counted six. Six swords left to sharpen. Six more attempts to succeed. Six more chances of failure. She grabbed a sword and laid it down in front of her. She took the whetstone and once again began to try and sharpen. Okay so keep the whetstone at a thirty-degree angle and…

 

Another clunk scattered to the air as the sword once again snapped in two.

 

Ugh not again! Stupid swords must be defective or something. She tossed the sword to the side. It’s ok just try again, just try again once more. She grabbed another sword. This time she’ll try going slower. She swiped the whetstone. A small smile crept on her face. It didn’t break. Another swipe and another clunk of metal. She frowned. She tossed the now broken sword to the side and grabbed the third one.

 

She had to keep trying at least one more time. She placed it on the stone table and swiped at a different angle. Three swipes and once again the two halves of the sword clamor to the ground. She scowled at the sword as she catapulted the now useless weapon across the room.

 

She had to try one more time.

 

Another sword, another couple swipes, and another clunk of metal.

 

One more time.

 

Severa grabbed another sword. Ever so steadily, she placed the whetstone against the edge of the blade. Two swipes. It didn’t break. She could do this. A third swipe. The sword remained intact. Was this it? Was this the one sword that wasn’t going to break?! With renewed confidence, she went for a fourth swipe. Her smile warped into a glare as the sword unsurprisingly snapped in two. Once again she picked up the broken weapon and tossed it to the side. What the hell was she doing wrong?! She was doing it exactly as she was taught, so then why? Why does she keep failing?! She SHOULDN’T have THIS much trouble just sharpening some stupid swords!!

 

_Oh wow, the great Cordelia’s daughter can’t even sharpen a simple sword!? Who would’ve thought **her** daughter would be so inept at simple chores? Are you okay? If she can’t do this, then for sure she’ll never be anywhere near the gifted warrior her mother is._

Those words flooded her mind and began to strangle her chest. “ **Gods just shut up!!** ” She cried out to no one in particular. A few ragged breaths puffed swiftly from her mouth. She looked back at the shelf of worn down swords. There was just one sword left. She grabbed the sword and held it in front of her. Her reflection seemed to glimmer off the dull blade.

 

The blade was old rusty and looked as if it could break at the slightest touch. How many battles this weapon has seen. How many times it nearly almost broke in two but still remained in one piece to be swung just _one more time_. As beaten up as it looked, the blade could still be used. However even this blade has its limits. Who's to say that this will this blade’s final swing? Maybe it’ll just break like all the rest.

 

Perhaps she should just stop and give up. She could go do some other task that she felt confident she could do. Who was she kidding? She’s already tried everything else and every time it ended in disaster. Dinner was just a smoldering pile of black sludge because she accidentally spilled oil in the fire. Stahl couldn’t fight in the next battle because her hand slipped with an ax. This was all she could at the moment and besides…

 

 _She’ll never be as gifted as her mother_.

 

She had to prove _them_ wrong. She had to prove that SHE could do this. She laid the sword out in front of her. She grabbed her whetstone and slathered it in oil. Okay, she could do this. Apply the whetstone to the blade at a thirty-degree angle. Then slowly and steadily swipe it against the edge of the blade. To her relief, the sword remained intact. She could do this now one more time. Another swipe and still intact. One more time. Another swipe and again the sword remained in one piece. A smile curved on her face. She could do this. She continued and after several more swipes, the sword stayed intact. This was it! The only sword that wouldn’t break! She just needed to swipe it one more time and then she’ll be done! One more time. One more time! Severa swiped the whetstone one last time and just like the now broken blade, her heart snapped in two.

 

Tears welled in her eyes as the whetstone she was using slammed into the floor. Low whimpers began to escape her mouth as her hands covered her face. She was worthless. She couldn’t do anything right. The army would just be better off without her. Who needs just an inferior copy of something they already have?! Perhaps she should just stop _breathing_ and be done with it. She glanced down at the dull rusty blade on the floor. Its jagged edge gleamed into her tear stained eyes. As dull as it was, it may still be sharp enough to…

 

She grabbed the blade. She felt the cold rusty steel press against her neck. She closed her eyes. One more time. One last breath…

A bright red liquid trickled from her throat.

 

“Severa? Is everything alright?” The blade stopped as she heard her father’s voice “Oh my what happened in here?” He said as he noticed all the broken sword pieces scattered across the floor.

 

Severa just sat there in silence. Her bangs draped over her eyes.

 

He picked up a couple pieces and inspected them, “Geez what a mess and the edges on them are so dull as if an amateur sharpened them”

 

And just like that, A knife was sent drilling through the white-haired girl’s chest.

 

He placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “Did you do this?” He asked.

 

She glanced up at her father and instantly the knife slashed deeper into her heart. The seemingly disappointed look on his face seemed to tighten around her chest and suffocate her lungs. She knew that look all too well. The furrowed brow, the straightened lips, and the narrowed eyes all screamed at her.

 

_She’ll never be the warrior mother was! Are you okay? How could **she** be the daughter of Cordelia! Her mother never seemed to fail at such simple things! I’m just fine. No problem. Cordelia could do this blindfolded but her daughter can barely do it even with assistance! I’ll just try again I wonder if she’s even trying! Please let me just try again just one more time. Man she’s such a disappointment!_

_Shemothernotryingonefailurecordelia_

_Stop! Go away! Shut up! **J-Just....**_

****

“ **JUST SHUT UP!!!** ” She cried out as more tears began to pool in her eyes. “ **It’s not my fault they’re defective!!** ”

 

“Severa…” Her father began to take a step back.

 

The young mercenary slapped her father’s hand away. “ **I’m sorry okay! I’m sorry I’m not perfect like mother! I’m sorry I’m SO STUPID!!** ” She shot her tear stained face up at him, “ **I get it I’m useless! You should just drown me in a sack!** ”

 

“Severa I think you’re overreact…”

 

“ **I burn everything I try to cook! I just about beheaded a horse while chopping wood! I’m no help to anyone!! I’m just a bunch of lame deadweight!!** ” Her voice seemed to break as she continued to shout.

 

“ **I’m nothing but a pale imitation of mother! Everyone thinks so!! Especially you!** ” She pointed a finger in his face, “ **You must be so disappointed in your oldest daughter for not being able to do such a simple task!** ” Quick ragged breaths squeezed through her clenched teeth.

 

For a moment, her father stood still in utter silence.

 

“Well?” She looked at him expectantly, “ if you have something to say, then say it!”

 

“I’m not disappointed, Severa” He finally said, “I couldn’t be happier that you came back to us”

 

Severa raised a furrowed eyebrow, “ **Are you mocking me?! All my life every time I’ve messed up, people have ALWAYS compared me to mother!** ” She pointed at him once again, “ **and you’re closer to her than anyone! I KNOW you think I don’t measure up!** ” Once again her voice breaks.

 

Once again a loud silence washed over the room. Her father looked down as his white hair brushed through the light breeze whistling through the air. She should’ve known. Everything she said was right. No wonder he’s silent. She made a quick glance down to the dull crimson stained blade in her hand.

 

She took a deep _breath_ , “whatever it’s fine” the words came out light without meaning. “I’m used to it by now…I’ll just…” She hesitated, unsure of what to say. She gripped the blade in her hands as the cut on her throat began to nag at her. “Do something about it like always...just give me some time, you’ll see…”

 

“Severa” A single tear rolled down his face as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Hey what are you-”

 

“You’re your own woman, Severa. I would never compare you to anyone” He said as he brought her closer into the embrace. “You’re my daughter and treasure and I know your mother feels the same”

 

“Wha..”

 

“I love you, honey, and I am behind you no matter what happens. No one is perfect… everyone makes mistakes...so don’t be so hard on yourself with all this talk about being disappointed! It makes me feel like I’ve failed you as a father!”

 

“D-daddy I…”The pit in her chest began to lift as a torrent of tears began to flood from her eyes. “I’m sorry...I…” She wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Don’t cry. You must be so exhausted after all you’ve been through. I’m sorry I said you needed more hardship before but it’s okay now, I’m here for you”

 

“Thanks, daddy” Severa said with a smile. It was then that she decided to breathe again just one more time.


End file.
